kampferfandomcom-20200223-history
"Glow ～The Fight of Death Starts～"
|season = 1 |number = 2 |image = file:Shizuku_split_Natsuru's_attack_move_easily.jpg |airdate = October 9, 2009 |writer = Kazuyuki Fudeyasu |director = Hikaru Sato |anime director = Eri Baba |previous = "Destiny ～The Chosen Ones～" |next = "Her Lily ～The Secret Flower Garden～" |studio = |japanese = "Glühen ～死闘の開幕～" |romaji = "Glühen ～Shitō no Kaimaku～"}} is the second Kämpfer episode of the anime. It originally aired on TBS at October 9, 2008. *Kaede confesses her love for Kämpfer Natsuru *Shizuku is revealed to be a red Kämpfer After Natsuru Senō saves Kaede Sakura from Akane Mishima again by leaping over and grabbing Akane making the bullet just miss Kaede but she faints as a result. The attack then still continues from the mysterious Kämpfer, proving Kaede's innocence, the school bell then goes off and the attacks stop. Akane then leaves to go to class leaving Natsuru to deal with the passed out Kaede. So Natsuru lifts her up and takes her to the nurses office on the girls side and lays her down in the bed. At the end of the day Natsuru returns home, as a guy, and has a new postcard from Mikoto Kondō in Suriname, after reading it he has a little talk with Harakiri Tora about the new enemy Kämpfer. The next day Natsuru is summoned to see the Student Council President, along with Akane, about the attack in the library. After the meeting Natsuru is approached by Kaede about when will she be able too meet the female Natsuru, which Natsuru says tomorrow after school after being unable to say no to his crush. Natsuru then invites Akane over to his house to discuss what he should do about that situation but Akane originally misunderstands Natsuru's intentions. It was decided that he would try get Kaede to hate the Female Natsuru, but it goes wrong when Kaede confesses to Natsuru. Natsuru runs away unsure what to do but as when he returns Shizuku Sangō is there instead and reveals herself as the enemy Kämpfer and after a few exchanged words Natsuru and Akane both start to run. They eventually come to a blocked end so have no choice but to fight. Akane uses herself as a decoy so Natsuru could concentrate to fire her Zauber at Shizuku but she easily cuts it in half. Natsuru then comes up with a plan, to set off the fire sprinklers, which succeeds but Natsuru stops Akane from shooting Shizuku and strikes a deal with her instead, to leave Keade alone. The morning after Natsuru is told by the Student Council President that due to Kaede becoming more determined to meet up with Female Natsuru by asking around the school if they have seen her, he has to transfer to the girl's side of the school to stop all the rumors that have been going around so they don't learn about the existence of Kämpfers. (Numbers indicate order of appearance.) Natsuru: Hey Akane, are you free after school today? Wanna come to my house? Akane: Y-Your house? Natsuru: Don't be shy. Akane: I've never been to a guy's house before. Natsuru: No one else is home. Akane: We'll be all alone? Natsuru: No one will hear you scream. Akane: If i scream...?! I don't even know if I will make those noises! Natsuru: Huh? ---- Natsuru: Don't be so stiff. Akane: Stiff?! Natsuru: Akane... Are you okay? Akane: Please, be gentle... ---- Natsuru: How would I make here her hate me? Seppuku Kuro Usagi: Rip her skirt off! Wait, just strip her naked! Akane: No! What if she likes it?! ---- Akane: Do your Moron Dance so she can hate you. "The red ones are really three times faster!" This line is another Gundam reference, both a reference to the original series (Gundam 0079) and a meme that applies to the entire franchise as a whole. This line in MSG referred to how Char Aznable's personal Zaku-II was three times faster than a regular Zaku-II, and Char prefers his mobile suits in red, thus the "Red = 3 times faster" meme. In Kämpfer, Akane says this line in reference to Shizuku's red bracelet, with the irony being that Kampfer-form Akane has blood-red hair. kampfer2_1.jpg|Natsuru stopping Akane's from shooting Kaede Kaede_unconsious.jpg|Kaede unconsious Meeting_Shizuku,_the_Student_President.jpg|Meeting Shizuku, the Student Council President Akane_with_Natsuru_at_his_home.jpg|Akane with Natsuru at his home Facing_Kaede_in_his_Kampfer_Form.jpg|Facing Kaede in his Kämpfer Form kampfer2_43.jpg|Natsuru doing the 'Moron Dance' Shizuku_as_the_enemy_Kampfer.jpg|Shizuku as the enemy Kämpfer Making_a_deal_to_protect_Kaede_in_exchange_for_Shizuku's_life.jpg|Making a deal to protect Kaede in exchange for Shizuku's life Natsuru_going_Kampfer_to_have_him_enroll_as_a_girl.jpg|Natsuru going Kampfer to have him enroll as a girl es:Kämpfer - Episodio 02 02 Category:Kampfer Anime Category:Kampfer (Season 1)